Breathing Time
by Lightningpanda
Summary: Just a name. Just a title. Nobody knew where they came from. Nobody knew who they were. Nobody knew if they had families. Nobody knew about their existence. Now the Children of War enter a "special" school called Fairy Academy to start all over. But are they worth starting over? Will their fractured minds, broken souls, and blackened hearts let themselves be healed?
1. Starting Anew

**After getting rid of _A Nightmare's Kiss _I was able to write this. This was the new idea I was talking about...**

**This will be very different from all of my stories. Very.**

**I will try to dwell completely in the tragic, horrific, traumatic-ways. As well as overcoming the terror, hoping, the brilliant of light, etc.**

**Quick warning! This story may change to M. This story is in-between T and M; it will have brief reference of sexual things or gore.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Trauma stories are no more valid or noble than stories of love or heroism. Trauma stories are like black holes in space. They suck up all the light available.<em>

_-Annette Vaillancourt_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Starting Anew.<strong>

NORMAL POV:

_Who will save you now? Who will save you now? Tell the world I'm still alive. Tell the world I'll survive._

"You really can't stop listening to that song." A beautiful redhead with dark brown eyes that felt cold at just seeing at them. Her voice that could be filled with liquid honey... But was empty. No such emotions portrayed her eyes or even her voice. It was as if her beauty was the only thing keeping her alive as she breathed the oxygen that caused poison in her system. Poison to eliminate anything that make her feel or hear human. A poison that makes her not even a robot. More of a broken empty doll. A doll in need of fixing yet filling that filthy cup; but such dirty cup, can not be touched without having the fear of destroying it.

She had a white towel wrapped around her wet body as water droplets slowly trailed down her skin and onto the red carpet floor. She was staring at herself in the mirror. Just staring and seeing her face and body for the first time in years. She knew of her reflection through water puddles, but never got a good look. Now clean, she can see the child she was back then becoming a beautiful voluptuous woman. But she did not see beauty in her eyes. She just saw a body grown in smooth fine curves, large ample breasts secured and hidden behind her towel, long legs that harbor scars, her strong arms carrying identical yet small scars as her mid back was slightly shown on the faint scars. Scars of her past that still seem to carry.

If such scars could not heal, what makes the Peacekeepers think _they_ can be healed?

"It's beautiful."

The redhead turned to see her female companion naked. Standing in front of an identical mirror only on the opposite side were the redhead was standing. Her companion was as beautiful as her. But like her, poison seems to be also travelling in her veins for her words nor eyes held such emotions. She bore scars on the side of her right hip, arms, and her back... Filled with faint scars of what may seem like a battalion. Like she fought an army to get such scars and bullet scars on her back. Her long blonde hair covering half of her back, her soft brown eyes empty; filled with nothing, but sin. Her body tone was a shade lighter than the redhead who was tan, sculpted in curves, large breasts as her nipples perked at the cold air, her naval tight with faint abs outlining downwards, soft fragile looking arms that held a hidden power underneath the look, her legs long and slender.

She was the complete opposite to her redhead companion. She seemed more like a broken princess than a broken warrior.

But such looks can be deceiving.

The redhead became quiet. Not knowing what to say, but was satisfied with her answer. And the silence that came, both seem to appreciate it.

The blonde finished her inspection, grabbing black cotton briefs and matching bra. Putting them on as she inspected herself again. Noticing that her breasts seemed larger with the bra. It lifted them up. Her hands winded to her breasts as she felt the texture of the bra slowly, sometimes squeezing to get a feel of the odd pillows inside the texture before grabbing her red short-sleeve hoodie blouse and buttoning it up. Once it was buttoned, she grabbed a white ribbon and began tying it around her neck before hiding it underneath her collar so that only the bow can be seen.

While the blonde beauty dressed, the redhead was currently brushing her wet hair. Making sure her hair was nice and soft as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the soft massages that her brush gave on every single passing; her skull sending chills down her spine as she felt the soft yet hard rubber massaging her scalp. Sometimes sighing blissfully at the sensation. Once she thought it was perfectly soft, she began grabbing the lot. Making sure not one single strand was sticking out as she combed. A scrunchie on her mouth as she positioned her fisted hand clenching onto her hair in were she was going to tie. After getting the right angle, she tied her hair. Pulling it from the sides to stay secure and firm.

Satisfied, she unwrapped the towel from her body. Letting it fall down to the floor as she grabbed her undergarments that the Peacekeepers provided.

The blonde vixen at this time was adjusting her blouse as she was slightly pulling out her blouse from its tucked position. Her grey plaided skirt reaching half-way to her knees, putting on her hoodie before grabbing the black jacket with white outline of the Fairy Academy insignia on her right breast, she buttoned it. Thinking it looked now appropriate, she took of her hoodie by adjusting it to the sides and the back. Often turning around to make sure she look presentable even from the back.

The redhead saw this as a very faint frown displayed around her beautiful features.

"Why do you keep fixing yourself?"

The blonde glanced at the redhead. Her dead eyes simply staring at her redhead's equally empty eyes.

"From what I've read, you must look presentable. It's what normal people do." She explained. There was no curiosity, wonder, questioning, or confusion in her words. It was plain empty. Like a machine talking with a human voice, but displaying no emotion.

"Presentable?" The redhead whispered. She asked her companion with no hint of curiosity or confusion. It was the same tone that her blonde friend gave to her.

"Clean and nice looking."

The redhead eyes lowered slightly before turning her back on her. Putting on her remaining clothes as she too began to fix her clothes straight to look _presentable_.

The blonde vixen grabbed some grey over-the-knee cotton socks with dark brown laced vintage heeled shoes. Tying them firmly, but not too firmly to cut of circulation. Just enough for her shoe won't fly off when she decides to run. Her companion grabbing a black hoodie short-sleeved blouse and a white tie after buttoning up her blouse. Hiding the tie curve underneath her collar, placing her hoodie up and putting on her red jacket with a white insignia of Fairy Academy in her right breast, lowering her hood right when she finished buttoning up her jacket, grabbing a white plaided skirt reaching above her knees, black tights and grey leg warmers, and her low-heel dark coffee vintage shoes.

"Presentable?" The redhead turned to her blonde companion who was inspecting herself in the mirror after putting on her black Five Star backpack on. She glanced at her companion before looking back at the mirror with a nod.

Nodding, she grabbed her matching black backpack and was going to leave until she paused.

"Lucy..." The blonde girl, now identified as Lucy, turned to her. Looking at her companion's back blankly. "Why are we here?"

Lucy was quiet. Her eyes directing to the floor; a hidden expression or emotion that never dared to reach those empty eyes or waver the cold voice.

Her silence was enough to confirm her doubts. Nobody in this building knows why they are here. The only thing they know... Is that they have to start all over.

* * *

><p>A cute pinkette with tan skin grumble every now and then when his best friend sat next to him; sharing his same grumpy manner. His best friend, Gray Fullbuster, a handsome ravenette with darkest blue eyes that can nearly be mistaken for dark orbs, sat in between his grumpy friend and a beautiful albino girl with long wavy length hair and striking blue eyes that can melt any type of heart. She was infamous to the school, but famous outside; Demon Mirajane or the Mirajane Strauss; a famous part-time model.<p>

Her little sister, who didn't sport the same beauty she possessed, but sport a unique beauty from outside to inside. She was a cute albino girl with high spirits; her short length hair reaching to her neck and the same striking blue eyes that can not melt, but warm and deliver comfort in times of need. She was the unique of the Strauss siblings; and the youngest. She sat next to Natsu, her all time crush who seemed very dense in the romance department. Elfman, her middle brother of the Strauss family, sat next to her with his hands crossed as he stared at the empty stage.

Elfman is a very tall and bulky teenager. He can be easily mistaken for a body guard than a student of Fairy Academy. He sport the same albino traits like his sisters, but his skin is toned slightly darker and his eyes sharper with a narrow in color of darkest brown. His hair styled in spikes with a small scar underneath his eyes. His appearance alone can send a grown men running the opposite direction. But despite his appearance, he was a caring sweet guy who preaches being a man every now and then.

Lastly of the group was a beautiful tomboy tan brunette who wore pants than skirts to school. She, the daughter of the infamous Gildart Clives; a man whose past is a mystery as students enjoy making stories of him; and the known alcoholic of the school. Holding the same traits like her father, they just can't live without that booze. Her brunette hair fell down in waves to her low-back as her fringe parted ways to reveal her forehead and her beautiful coffee eyes.

"When is it going to start!?" Natsu whined as Lisanna giggled.

"My butt is falling asleep." Gray mumbled, shifting in his seat as he attempted to rub his butt. Not noticing his long-time fan girl and stalker sat right behind him with a red face. Blushing as her dark orbs stared at his well sculpted hand rubbing his firm butt-cheeks. Her blue hair falling in curls on her shoulders as her best friend and childhood friend sat next to her asleep.

His dark mane slicked back in spikes. Revealing his face full of piercings with menacing red eyes that can put someone in coma for a year. This boy's name is Gajeel Redfox. A boy known for his bad reputation. His enigma sitting next to Mirajane, who was also part of crew as she took a seat next to her friend. Her long wavy side-bangs bouncing with each step she took as her pixie cut style and fringe was pulled back with an orange bandana. She was a sweet book worm girl and possible smartest student of the whole school. Her name, Levy McGarden.

"Sorry for the hold up. I had to finish some work for a certain class before coming here." Levy apologized to her friends, giving her assuring smiles. "So, why are we being called here anyway?" She asked them.

Elfman shrugged with a "hmph!" followed.

"Dad says this a safety precaution for all of us. Something that the school needs." Cana shrugged as she took a drink from her water bottle. Everyone knowing full well there's probably vodka inside than water. "His words, not mine." Seeing the looks she was getting.

Mirajane pursed her lips as Lisanna was going to say something only shut it when she saw the principle walking on the stage. At the sight of the principle, everyone's talk became quiet in the auditorium as the principle cleared his throat.

The old man taking his time to study his students seriously before beginning his speech.

"You may have heard in the news of children rescued from a horrible organization," He paused, collecting his thoughts before continuing. "The children were placed in special confinement to make sure they are stabled and well to gain and possibly finish their education. Only two school out of all Fiore were accepted to take in these children. The other schools carried fear and distrust over them... Despite the news laying before them, they did not want them.

"So, Fairy Academy has accepted these children in. These kids are not normal." He said the last sentence firmly; trying to get the message across his students. "These are kids raised in horrors that no one can imagine being in. They were made to be soldiers at a very young age and do not know what a normal life is like or even _feels_ like." His voice rising, convening a powerful message to his children. "These are called Child Soldiers or Children of War. They will be wearing dark colors of the school, will be seen mostly doing community services than attending classes.

"Community services can be cleaning the toilets, cooking, gardening, etc. Your classes will be separated from them except Gym and Homeroom." He paused, letting this sink in as he noticed some horrified and confused expressions on his children. "Treat them well, treat them a part of the school. Know this and listen well, if you dare provoke or insult them, you will be facing heavy consequences. In other words, you are responsible for your own actions. If something gets out of hand due to your stupidiness, you will be taken to court. And who knows, maybe thrown in jail or do community services."

He sighed.

"That will be all. At the sound of the bell, you will report to your homeroom... Thank you. Hope you stay safe and enjoy your remaining school life." Right when he finished, the bell rung.

Some students jumped at the sound while others were whispering or chattering with one another about the Children of War. As they all exited out of the Auditorium, Cana couldn't help, but question if the school was safe to be in the presence of a Child Soldier. After all, there are rumors and stories of those _kids_. Children who kill, children who enjoy killing, children who love the feel of their victims blood on them, children who worship their Masters like Gods, children that know no sympathy or pain. Children born and made to become blood thirsty monsters.

No wonder their parents were acting odd. Now that they know, they couldn't help but feel fear. Feel afraid and unsafe in this school. Even if they have polices, they still felt unsafe with cold-blooded killers sharing the same school. But then again, they're just rumors... Right? They would never try to hurt students. Even the principle assured them they're perfectly stable. Maybe they can be friends with them. Maybe all those false stories made to scare was wrong. Maybe... Maybe... It was different.

But in the news... It did show an evil organization using kids and tormenting them. Maybe they just need help. Surpass all those terrors and trauma's.

Those were the thoughts of very few students in the school. While the majority of them, were beyond scared. They were already considering to beg their parents and change schools. And maybe their parents will agree.

* * *

><p>"Shut up, brats!" Gildarts Clive or Professor Clive, walked into his class with a Class Role Folder. His auburn hair slicked back yet dishelved in some areas as he wore his clothes neatly yet disordered. His white dress shirt rumpled and un-tuck, his tie tied loosely around his neck, his dress pants nicely ironed, his black shoes polished, and his coat thrown onto his desk like a sack of potatoes. Causing a few papers to fly off his desk, not that he cared.<p>

He was tall and bulky, handsome forty year old man with a nicely trimmed beard. His dark brown eyes showing age yet tender. Although, his scars displayed stories of his Navy battles. He was after all an ex-Soldier. Because of his experience, he was chosen to mainly conduct and discipline the Children of War. He accepted with honor and pride, but being left in the same room with them for only a few minutes and coming back out... All he could do was shed tears.

Such a grown man whose seen countless things that none can imagine... What made him cry in that room?

It was a mystery. A mystery that led to pure determination in helping these children.

Like he, very few teachers are willing to take the step and help them. While the majority of them don't even want to be in the same room as them for the fear.

But we are getting off track here.

Everyone's bickering rose in volumes except Gray, Natsu, Levy, and Gajeel. Gray and Natsu were simply staring in awe at a beautiful blonde girl with empty brown eyes. Gray could see the dullness and was wondering if she had life, would those brown eyes of her warm? Become chocolate-like? And not like an empty brown glass that held no meaning it existence or position? Natsu on the other hand tried to see beyond that empty glass. He tried to see what sort of past she held. But saw nothing.

It was as if she was made flesh and bone, but filled with nothing inside. No emotions, no human qualities, no... Love. Life... She possessed none of those qualities. And that deeply scared him, but at the same time, he felt drawn to her like a moth to a light. He wants to hear her voice or at least see if she has any hidden qualities that make her human and someone. Ignoring the fact that this girl is a Child of War. She will never know the meaning of Love or Life. From right to wrong, justice to injustice, evil to good, or back again.

Nothing.

Levy, however, was terrified. She immediately began searching on her phone about Child Soldiers and was now terrified of what she learned. She did not want to get near the blonde, redhead, and the ravenette sitting at the corner of the class with emotionless or unreadable expressions. The majority of the class was up against the wall; refusing to sit down or even be near _these people_. They were monsters! Killers with no emotions! How can Fairy Tail accept these people? It's not safe to keep them mix with the normal kids!

"SIT DOWN NOW!"

Some students automatically sat in the most nearest desk while the rest jumped at the outburst that Professor Clive gave out. The three Children of War simply sat more straight, eyes trained on their professor. Like if they were awaiting for an order instead of being terrified over a fuming ex-Soldier who has the capacity to kick all their butts. If he wanted to.

A student was going to protest when Gildarts' set his stern eyes on that particular student; gulping his words with a sweat as Gildarts' barked out an order. "NOW."

They all sat down in a desk. No complains, even when some of them sat near the Children of War.

Professor Clive took a couple of breaths to still himself from going into an angry rampage on his students just because they're scared over some children that are possibly trying to overcome all the trauma they've experienced. Possibly is the keyword. Even Gildarts himself did not know if they want a better path or are simply there because they were put there.

"Introduce yourselves. One by one." He added at the end as he jerked his head towards the Children of War.

The students turning their heads to _them_ as the handsome yet scary-looking ravenette male, stood up. The two females not even moving from their spot; even when the chair squeaked when the boy got up slowly. His hair was dark and slightly messy; his fringe covering his right eye and cheek, his red eyes seemed bored yet cold, his skin pale with a small scar across his nose; a battle scar no doubt, his posture was tall and lean; he could possibly possess muscles if it weren't for all the clothe he was wearing.

"Rouge Cheney." His voice cracked. It wasn't a crack from a deep emotion. No. It was the sort of crack were one never used their voice until now. His voice sounded raspy yet deep; if he continued to talk, maybe his voice will sound smooth and rich deep. But it wasn't.

He sat back down, not knowing what else to say.

The redhead stood up slowly, not even flinching like her companions when the loud screech of the chair scratched the floor when being pulled back. Just like Rouge, she look quite scary- in the female's eyes. To the males, she looked deadly beautiful. Like a Queen of Hell stuck here on earth. Her red crimson hair rich and deep as it flowed down into long braids tied together behind her low-back. Her red eyes dead as half of it was hidden underneath her eyelids when her head slightly tilted downwards; keeping her eyes trained on her Professor alone.

To some, she may look like she giving a cold death glare at their Professor, but the Professor knew as much as she did, she felt like she was just simply watching him with no emotions displaying on her face. She held nothing. Just saw him as a person. Felt she was just watching him. Did not know how she looked like when she watched him when she believed she's looking at him _normally_.

"Flare Corona." A couple of students flinched at her words. It was cold filled with ice that would make you cringe in pain at just the sound or be far away as possible from said voice. Nobody couldn't even imagine what kind of voice she'll have if she was _normal_. Nobody didn't even want to bother when she sat down and awaited for the pretty blonde to say her name and get over it.

Despite her appearance, she looked fragile and broken. She looked like she needed protection from the world. Many males began to feel a sense of protecting this girl, much like how Natsu and Gray felt when they first saw her, but even such appearances can be deceiving.

She too, got up, and looked at the Professor with an emotionless gaze. Not bothering to look at the students much like how her companions did. In her eyes, there are people that will soon disappear from her. So why bother? When they don't want to be near her? She can see their fear; and she could care less. Her long blonde hair reaching to her mid-back as her fringe was swept to the left side neatly, her brown dull eyes made her face look stoic; like if she was wearing an unmoving mask, her skin pale, her figure slender and curvaceous. A large chest and perfect slender legs made most of the males wish _'if only this girl was normal, they would bang her'_. Sadly, she's not normal.

"..." She was quiet for a while. Trying to decide what to say. Something that sounded normal... "Lucy Heartfilia, Seventeen years old. Don't know my birthday, my likes, and dislikes." Her voice was smooth yet empty. Completely empty with no emotions or any human traits inside her. It felt like a machine just talking automatically.

"Good, you can sit down now." Lucy simply stared before sitting down as she was told to. "Now that you know who they are, Lucy, Rouge, and Flare, will be with us in our homeroom throughout the year," Professor Clive ignored his students shouting in disbelief. "Treat them with respect and they will too. Now, since this is homeroom and starting a fresh year, you can do whatever the hell you want." At that, some students were willing to drop the fact Children of War are inside their classroom and enjoy the rest of class by simply talking with friends, playing games, texting, etc.

"Lucy, Rouge, and Flare!" Said students looked at Professor Clive like a hawk. That nearly creep him out, but remembered how his instructor was with him when he was training to become a future Soldier. "Come with me! I need to show you what you'll be doing." The three got up as he faced his class once more. "When I return, I better see this class still intact." He left class with his three students following him.

* * *

><p>"... This is the cafeteria! As you can see you can sit on these tables here," A janitor pointed to the multiple round tables with seats attached to them set around the large spacious room. "Or around the corners to the window," He pointed to the sides of the room were large glass windows were; a bench placed in front as the sunrays flooded the benches with it's warm light. "Or you can sit outside." He demonstrated outside as the large yet few children followed him; to see where he was going.<p>

"Outside are tables as well or you can just in the floor like most kids want to do." The janitor laughed nervously when he faced the twelve Children of War in front of him. All of them looking everywhere with cautious and maybe curious eyes. In reality, they were mapping the whole entire area inside their heads; so they looked and scanned everywhere to store such memory inside their memories.

When they were done 'mapping' all eyes set on him as he felt even more nervous than before.

"Right! Now let's go meet our Chef!" He forced himself to be excited, in hopes it would rid his fear towards them. Some blinked while others remained stoic at the word _chef_.

When he turned to march towards back the cafeteria, but in the kitchen, he did not noticed a certain raven-haired girl open her mouth to say something. Snapping it back shut, she followed the janitor just like the others. Upon arriving the kitchen, they noticed three obese women dressed in blue clothes with some plastic over their heads and plastic gloves.

They seemed to be working on something in deep concentration as the janitor tried to get their attention only to fail. The Children of War simply stood by and watched. One of them was too close to the working women when one of them turned around and gave an ear-piercing scream, throwing her hands back that held onto some baskets full of freshly peeled potatoes. The scream was enough to alert the other two working women who copied the previous reaction.

The janitor's ear drums were bleeding from the amount of screams were going on; he covered his ears as he slightly shrunk to the bottom, he took a peek at the Children of War and was slightly surprised that none of them moved, blinked, or even flinched at the three terrified women. They simply stood there watching the three women in front of them with a stoic face.

"What is all the rowdiness going on?" Another obese woman came to the kitchen. Only she looked old and not as nearly young like the other three.

"These- These _monsters_ scared us!" One of them stammered out as she pointed to a random Child Soldier that blinked.

"Who brought these _creatures_ in the first place?" One of them screeched in terror as she tried to climb the table in hopes of getting away from the Children of War.

"I did-"

"Why on earth would you bring _them_ here!" The woman screeched at the janitor that tried to explain the situation only to be rejected.

"ENOUGH!" The commotion stopped as all eyes- including the Children of War- turned to the old woman, who yelled at the top of her lungs to get their attention. "No complains and no but's, you leave out of this kitchen, NOW!" The janitor took off in a bolt while the other three women stood in their place with wide eyes. "This goes for you too."

"But Ma'am" "Ma'am Su-" "We can't"

"I said no but's. Out." The old woman pointed to the exit as the three sighed in defeat. Placing their potato peeler on the table, taking off their gloves and apron before leaving.

Once they were gone, she turned to the Children of War with a kind smile. Her wrinkles around her eyes pulling back as the old color in her eyes sparkled with kindness to them. "That was embarrassing, wasn't it?"

None of them said or moved. They simply stared at the old woman.

"I am Supetto. But you can call me Aunt Supetto or Ma'am Supetto. Either way, it is fine by me." She paused. "Did you meet the teachers that will be helping you or did you only get a tour?"

"Tour." One of them said flatly with no emotion.

"Hm," She hummed. "Then when we're finished here, I'll show some of you your next teachers; trust them in anything." She added at the end. "First, I'll pass out your schedules. Some of you may have the same chores while others won't. And at times, you will switch based in hours." She made a move to fetch the papers from her office to only see a few of them taking a step forward. Turning back to them, "Stay right here while I go fetch them."

This time when she made a move, they stayed put. When she disappeared inside her office and came back out with a vanilla envelope, she stood in front of them with a gentle smile. "When I call your name, please come get your paper... Rouge Cheney."

Rouge came forward and took his paper that was handed to him. Stepping aside as he scanned his paper.

"Flare Corona."

Flare did the same as Rouge, take a place right next to him as she looked at her schedule.

"Laxus Dreyar." Ma'am Supetto frowned at this as her eyes widen in surprise. There was a handsome yet very built blonde boy with spiky hair, sharp orange eyes, and a scar running down his right eye in a jagged manner. Reminding her of a lightning bolt.

_So, that's why..._ Ma'am Supetto snapped out of her reverie and handed the schedule to him.

"Jellal Fernandez- Oh. Two Fernandez!" Ma'am Supetto laughed at herself as Jellal stood in front of her with hand slightly outstretched; waiting to be handed his paper. Ma'am Supetto handed him two schedules instead of one. "Here. You go give that to your brother, Siergain."

Jellal simply stared at the schedules then left to do as he was told to.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy walked to her as she was handed her schedule. Walking back to where the others were as she scanned her schedule.

"Jackal." Ma'am Supetto frowned at the name to only see a boy with a few markings on his cheeks and underneath his eyes. Sure the Fernandez twins sport the same odd tattoo underneath their right eye only different color, but this one seemed to have gotten them by scars or burn marks. Ma'am Supetto heart leaped out as she struggled to not cry out for what they've done to this boy.

Jackal waited patiently until his schedule was finally given to him.

"Macbeth."

A boy with thick, long, messy raven hair with one single white braid reaching to his collarbones, pale skin, dark rings underneath his eyes that showed lack of sleep, and those red eyes that seemed to have glowed in malice before. Now they were losing its color as he stared blankly at Supetto.

Giving him his schedule, she called the next one.

"Minerva Orlando."

A beautiful raven-blue haired girl with a bun tied on each side of her head in a form of a loop, ending in long braids down to her shoulders while the rest reached her mid-back. Her fringe parted in the middle, giving a full view of her face; dull green eyes that seem to pierce the deepest depths of someone. She had a wonderful figure, just like that Lucy girl. Only hers was slim and fit. Not fragile with large busts, no.

Taking her schedule, she stood behind Flare; who was staring at the word _Dance_ for a long time now.

"Erza Scarlet."

This one was also beautiful. She had a perfect fit body yet slim and curvaceous. It was like combining Lucy's body and Minerva's body in one person. Her hair is scarlet red, tied into a high pony-tail as it flowed down to her mid-back, her sharp dark brown eyes, and aura around her. It felt like she was a warrior. A true soldier. Or a true killer.

Supetto knew all of them were killers. But they did it out of force. Not because they wanted to.

And that was the sad reality of these children.

"Leo Stellar."

If only they had met a different fate, maybe all these kids would of made great models or celebrities. Maybe have friends or lovers! Supetto saw these children were very good looking. If her age was reduced to 63 years, she would not mind dating one of the handsome boys... And help them out of their trauma of horrors they keep inside them. She believed that will be true love. Someone with patience to help them.

The boy had thick strawberry blonde hair in spikes with sharp golden-brown eyes, strong chin, tall and muscular. You can easily tell from all the males here. They were fit and built to fight. She would not be surprised if they carried battle scars on them.

"And Zeref."

The last one had raven hair styled neatly as layers stood out at the ends outwards, small little spikes at the back of his head, dark orbs that held endless darkness, pale flawless creamy skin, and just like the others, tall, slim, and lean. You can see his muscles faintly outlined underneath his clothes.

"Alright. Now that you got your schedules," She clapped to get their attention, which it worked. "Step forward if your first 'class' says Cooking." She air-quoted around the word _class_.

Lucy, Siergain, and Jackal stepped forward.

"You guys will stay here, but first. I'm going to show you just a quick heads up what you will be doing in my kitchen." She demonstrated the table were fresh vegetables were at. "You will either peel, chop, learn to cook, or wash dishes. And I'll teach you how to do them, so no need to worry!" She smiled at them excitedly as they returned no such emotion. "You might be wondering why am I doing this, right?" This she got nods. "You're doing this to maintain a clean record of yourself and get paid."

"Paid?" Leo asked.

Despite how the chills or shivers run down your spine every time they talk because they express no such emotions, Supetto continued giving them warm smiles.

"Yes. When you work hard here, you get paid. Money is what you get each month; with that money you can buy food, drinks, items, clothes, books, you name it! Now, you can see there is some that has time-scheduling, correct?" Again a few nods. "You'll have to plan accordingly to some of your tasks. Each class is an hour and thirty minutes long. However, on Thursdays the classes are two hours long. In those hours, you'll be rotating; sometimes you will be needed outside and other times indoors. At times, you will need to finish your job in thirty minutes because somebody else may need to take your place to do something.

"That is why there is a schedule. So, you won't get lost or mix up in anything."

Some glanced down at their schedules for a second time while a few blinked. Zeref and Laxus were the only ones that _actually_ hummed. That surprised Supetto big time. She didn't think they were capable of humming or doing something besides nodding, shaking, blinking, or keeping their faces the same expression the whole time. Then again, they aren't robots.

"Right, who has Gym?"

Minerva, Erza, and Leo stepped forward.

"After I'm done explaining and showing a few of places around, I'll direct you in time to the Gym."

They nodded.

"Who has Gardening?"

Only Zeref stepped forward.

"First stop will be with Ms. Virgo. Who has Medicine?"

Only Flare stepped forward.

"After Ms. Virgo, we'll go to Ms. Aries, the school nurse." She sighed. "And Cleaning?"

Rouge, Jellal, and Macbeth stepped forward.

"We'll go to Mr. Sagittarius after Ms. Aries. Then to the Gym." They all nodded as she smiled at them kindly. "Alright, let's go then."

* * *

><p>After sending the appropriate students to their assigned jobs, Supetto was now with Lucy, Siergain, and Jackal. Siergain was peeling the carrots while Jackal chopped the carrots evenly. Sometimes taking his time to see if they're perfectly chopped. Lucy was with Supetto at the back, teaching her how to was the dishes.<p>

"... Make sure it squeaks or you feel no grease or slippery surface on plastic, glass, or cement. And it also needs to give that delicious smell of fresh lemon soap you are using, dear." Lucy sniffed the plastic plate that she was currently washing. Her nose slightly cringe before dunking it in back in the sink, slightly full of warm water with soapy bubbles. To the side of her, piles of dirty dishes were waiting for her while were Supetto stood was a large tray with plates now stacked inside, clean.

"When all is nicely clean and stacked in here," She pointed to the large tray, "You carry it to this machine over here, to give the final rinsing in case you missed something." She showed her how it's done. "If you run out of trays, they'll be right here." She opened a closet were dozens of large trays were stacked amongst one another. "Now, you think you can handle it?"

She nodded.

"Alright," Ma'am Supetto glanced at her watch, "You have thirty minutes before your shift here ends. I'll check on the boys, now." She left, leaving Lucy alone with the pile of dirty dishes.

Grabbing the sponge, pouring yellow Dawn soap on the sponge, she wet it a tiny bit before scrubbing the dirty grease and pieces of meat stuck onto the glass plate.

Meanwhile, Siergain was just about done with the carrots. Now he was moving to potatoes as Jackal managed to cut just two dozens of carrots while a whole stack of carrots was right next to him. Supetto noticed Siergain's fast work while Jackal was working pretty slow on the carrots.

"Is it hard to chop them?" She asked, knowing how stupid it sounded.

Jackal shook his head, never pausing from his work.

"Then why are you taking so long?"

His chopping slowly decreased as he stared at Ma'am Supetto.

That's when she noticed he's trying to cut them evenly. She softly giggled at him as his staring continued.

"It does not matter how un-even or even it looks. When you cook them, it will come out un-even. So just chop them." She patted his shoulder as she left.

Jackal stared at her retreating form before chopping faster. This time, it was just chop, chop. Pretty soon, he was done with the carrots as he began to grab a potato.

Thirty minutes went by and Lucy managed to stack twenty trays full of plates inside the machine as she dried her hands. Taking off her apron and hanging it in its designated spot, marking off a red X on her name with the time, she grabbed her schedule and saw she had Cleaning next in fifteen minutes. Siergain and Jackal came to the back to wash their hands, hang their aprons were Lucy hung hers and do as she did to a board with their names.

Not waiting for them, Lucy grabbed her backpack and left the kitchen to go to Mr. Wakaba. A teacher for Chemistry who also happens to teach the Children of War how to clean windows, floors, and desks.

The bell rang just in time when Lucy came to Mr. Wakaba's class. His class was empty as he glanced up from his reading that seemed more like a Playboy magazine. Noticing his student standing in front of him, he hastily placed his magazine inside a drawer and shutting tight. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Clean." She muttered, raising her schedule to him as he frowned then sighed.

"Alright." He got up from his desk and walked to a closet full of chemicals of various kinds. "Come'er. I'll show you how to clean'em windows and stuff."

* * *

><p>"Dude, I just had a class with one of <em>those guys<em>." Cana hiccupped as she emphasized on the word _those guys _in a hush-hush manner.

"I saw that pretty blonde girl walking in the hallway." Natsu said carelessly during Aquatics Class. Not knowing the feelings his childhood friend harbors for him; feeling hurt and self-conscious now about herself.

"You do realize she can kick your ass any time?" Cana smirked at Natsu who grinned.

"You mean kill, not kick." Levy corrected Cana which made Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna turn to her questioning. "They're mainly trained to kill. Not fight!"

"Aren't they called Child Soldiers?" Gray frowned. "Soldiers are soldiers. So, they're trained to fight and yes, possibly kill too."

"Actually, father told me Children of War are trained differently. Especially when an organization was holding them to do horrible things." Cana pointed.

"What's the difference anyway?" Natsu asked loudly.

"Well, Soldiers are meant to fight for the people-"

"Isn't it fight for the nation?"

"-_and_ protect us from the terrorists." Levy emphasized the word _and_ as she ignored Gray for trying to cut her off. "While Children of War are meant to serve their masters and kill in a form of enjoyment. Entertainment to them is killing. Don't you see how dangerous it is to be even _near_ them?" Levy practically screeched as she tried to get her point across. "We have to round the students here in school and hopefully get them off of here! It will secure-"

"Oi, Levy, aren't you exaggerating?" Cana laughed with Natsu as Levy stared at them in disbelief.

"Don't you know how serious this is!? We can die from them or worse! Face an-"

"Levy, the Children of War haven't even done anything to us in homeroom. They were quiet and obedient." Lisanna tired to assure Levy as she shook her head. Not believing that her friends won't take her seriously.

"That's because our teacher was there!" She screeched, earning a few students attention; not that she cared. "If he left the room, I swear they would try something."

"You say it like they're monsters." Cana frowned.

"Because they are!"

"They would never do that." Gray firmly said. "The Principle even assured us they won't try anything. It is _us_ if we try something on them. That's the only warning we got."

Levy got up from her seat, grabbing her books and backpack.

"Where are you going?" Lisanna asked.

"I am not going to sit here and listen to this." She hissed, never seeing this side of her; which greatly surprised her friends. Just before she walked out of class, she paused to look back at them, "I will find _real_ people who are willing to listen and agree with me. Just you watch, you'll also wish they were gone for good." With that she left class.

"What the hell entered her ass?" Cana frowned as Lisanna nearly spit her water out; she was currently drinking her water from her water bottle.

"I don't see the big deal of hating them or getting so scared." Gray shrugged.

"Well, their eyes are scary." Lisanna pointed.

Gray frowned.

"Hm... I hate to agree with you on that." Natsu nodded. "Even their voice... It sounds like its a robot talking." Remembering the beautiful blonde girl.

"All they need is for them to act like one." Cana said as she did some slow-motion hand-motions of a robot. Causing the group to laugh until the other side of the room was a mixture of a scream and a laugh.

The crew turned their heads to see a boy fell of his chair as his companions laughed at him and he too, but with a mixture of surprise and fear. Just staring at the window. This made them all look at a familiar face cleaning the windows outside of class.

"Is that... Lucy?" Lisanna struggled to get the name out.

"Sure seems like it." Gray said, staring at her emotionless eyes concentrated on the windows as she scrub the glass with a towel, before spraying on the other side of the window.

"Right!" Cana smack her fist into her open palm. "Community service thing."

"Oh yeah..." Lisanna sighed. Hoping not to run into her too much for the fear that maybe Natsu _might_ be able to make her open up to him.

"That means we're going to see them everywhere doing their stuff, huh?" Gray grinned.

"Um," All eyes turned to Lisanna who was blushing. "You just made it sound like, uh, private necessities?"

Cana burst out laughing while Gray flushed. Natsu on the other hand was extremely confused.

"That's not what I meant!" Gray yelled, blushing.

"I don't get it." Natsu scratched the back of his head, confused. The skin between his eyebrows scrunched up, showing deep thought or just plain confused.

"Don't worry about it, your brain won't handle it." Gray assured Natsu. Only to rile him up as Lisanna sighed.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!?"

At this point, Cana and Lisanna were now engaged in their own conversation while Gray and Natsu continued to do their verbal fight that will soon turn into a physical fight.

Not noticing a certain raven-head watching them from afar.

* * *

><p><strong>This is were I will end this. Otherwise, I'll just continue typing up this 'page' and pack three chapters in one.<strong>

**This story will not have romance. Maybe fluffs revolving on the "normal" kids instead of the Children of War. They don't got time for that. This will also flow very slow. I will not rush, I will take my time on this. We are dealing with kids experiencing heavy trauma, getting treatment, and learning to surpass it. IF they surpass it.**

**Not everyone get's a happy ending.**

**Anyways, hopefully I'll see you in the next!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc. :)**


	2. Learning

**Welcome back again! **

**WARNING: Prepare your emotions towards the end. If you don't understand what was going on, at the end of this page it will describe what was going on.**

**Answering:**

**Snowfairy1:**** Thank you!^^ I hope you like this chapter. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times, we call a man cold when he is only sad."<em>

_-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Learning<strong>

NORMAL POV:

It has been two weeks since the Children of War came to the school. Many children left the school out of fear. Parents were scared of the safety of their children among the _dangerous_ kids; prestigious or not, they should not allow those kids in here. Makarov understood their point of views and signed the papers with no such hesitation. Doing this for both his students and the Children of War.

After all, he clearly remembered the words of Sir Lahar told him. These children need to be in a friendly environment. Somewhere were lots of love can be fed into them. Someone who has the patience, understanding, and guidance to take care of these children. His school is friendly and quite quirky, but sadly, he had very few teachers that were willing to take the patience and love-nurture on them. Some of them had missing families for pete sakes! He knew they when they were first rescued, they spent years in a confinement to make sure they're are perfectly stable (both mentally and emotionally) to enter a normal public school or private school. This so-called program works if _we_ also return the feedback back.

Otherwise... They may snap or break.

Makarov sighed as he stared at three profiles that held a picture of three Children of War. _Sir Lahar told me that I need to keep a close eye on these three. This one,_ He picked up one picture as he took his time studying the boy's features. _Tried to commit suicide a couple of times. This one,_ He glanced at the folder laid open, displaying a picture of another young boy. _Quite fragile on the emotional department, but... He's stable. It's just going to take a couple of pressure and provocation to finally open up his dangerous side. And the last one..._ He placed the picture he held in his hands to the side as he picked up the other photo that held a sad yet few scratches and Band-Aid's on her face as he slightly grimaced at the look her eyes radiated.

These were pictures taken when they were in confinement. All of them wearing white clothes. Makarov began to think maybe 'confinement' meant asylum's confinement. I mean, it is a mental institution, so why not place them there?

He rubbed his temples, studying her features as he did so.

_This one also tried multiple suicide attempts. But they were more like trying to burn herself alive or trying to carve her organs out. It was more like extreme suicide! Even this boy tried to jump of a building, but this one is plain crazy. _Makarov shook his head in disbelief. _They told me she's stable now, but keep an eye on her in case she still wants to continue on her extreme suicide attempts._

"What did you do to them?" Makarov whispered, burying his head in his arm. Holding back the tears that threaten to spill.

Those parents and his students may not see it. May only see just a ex-blood-thirsty-monster, but they can not see beyond the cover. They were truly broken.

Completely, in everything.

Their mind, body, soul, and possibly their hearts.

"How can they do something like that to just children!?" He hissed at no one in a hush whisper.

_They had a future and was possibly ripped away from them! Now they deal with psychological, educational, and communication all over again! Family reunification is impossible at the moment since all, except one, have no families. They're orphan... _"And the Peacekeepers said they're trying their best to look for any relatives, but after many years, there's been no news. Some are too old to be adopted, some are hitting the legal age of adult hood while the others could possibly be adults already..." Makarov sighed for God knows how many times! "Mavis, help them..."

* * *

><p><em>I want you to know... All is blacked out, but continues to grow. I need you to see, nothing can change unless you believe. I won't let it go. Stick to the plan, now we're deep in the throws.<em>

A soft pat made Lucy lift her head to the source to see a rough, firm hand resting on her shoulder. Following the arm to were it connects and up to the head, she saw it was Gildarts. His face was in a mix of sternness and disappointment. Stern because she was listening to her music with her head down, ignoring class in homeroom. Disappointment because he did not want her to slack off during her first learning experience in God knows how long!

Today was the day that the Principle announced all the teachers, that they'll start teaching the students. Of course, it will be after school, for some. Since they still need to do their services and hopefully find out any skills that they can use for a living. But Gildarts wanted to see were their reading skills, writing skills, and communication skills laid at before getting to the real deal. He expected to do this in the last few minutes of class; much to the disapproval of his students.

Before he could call on Flare, he spot Lucy not paying attention. In a way it was good, at least she's being more on the "normal" category, but in a way its bad because how is she expected to learn if she's not listening?

He pointed to his ears in which Lucy automatically understood. Taking off her earphones, she looked up patiently at Gildarts.

"Don't listen to your music while you're in my class." Lucy nodded as Gildarts nodded once, turning his attention to Flare who was sitting a desk away from her. "Flare, may you please read the first paragraph?"

It was a good thing that the class has finally gotten use to seeing the Children of War inside his class. Now they just got to get used to seeing them in the Gym.

Flare slowly dragged her open book towards her. Staring at it blankly.

"We're on page 63. The very first paragraph." Gildarts said, being patient with her while he heard few students snickering.

Flare began turning pages until she was finally on page 63, but to only do the same thing. Stare.

Gildarts glanced at his book, the one he had in his hands. _Maybe she can't pronounce it..._ "Constantine,"

"Constantine," Flare repeated and stopped there. Staring at the rest of the other words.

He glanced back at his book again.

"Constantine never thought,"

"Constantine never thought..." Flare repeated after Gildarts which made him frown.

"Do you need help?"

There was a twitch on her fingers, but her face remained expressionless.

Gildarts took that as a 'yes'. "Rouge, can you please read were Flare left off?"

Rouge simply nodded, who decided to sit at the front of class. Pulling his book forward he began to read.

"... a flame can be e-exit-exti-ex-"

"Extinguish." Gildarts corrected.

"Extinguish," Rouge repeated in a slow sour manner. "When no word ether-"

"Ever," Gildarts at this point was frowning. Suddenly having a sinking feeling.

"Ever treed-"

"Tried." Gildarts stared at how Rouge struggled to pronounce some simple third grade vocabulary instead of high school vocabulary. Hell! He couldn't pronounce the big ones as Gildarts decided to leave him reading by himself. Not missing the fact some of the students were laughing at him. "Rouge," Rouge paused, but didn't look at him.

Gildarts began collecting his thoughts carefully in hopes he would not stir up any unwanted tension between him and his student.

"How much, do you know how to read?"

Rouge was quiet for a while.

"Do you, uh," He began again. "Know when- What level books can you read?"

Silence.

"When was the last time you saw letters?" He blurted, hoping he isn't hitting any buttons as he ignored his laughing and snickering students.

"When I was six."

His response shut everyone up in the class. Gildarts now felt like bringing his fatherly side out to him, but needed to find out something.

"Flare," Flare automatically looked up at him. "Can you read?"

She shook her head.

_Oh my god..._ Gildarts was speechless. "Lucy, can you read?"

The girl nodded.

"When was the last time you ever saw letters?"

It was silent for a while. Too long that Gildarts thought she must have went to la la land. He jumped at the sound of the bell as the majority of his students took flight to their next class. Surprised yet expected, the Children of War did not react or jump to the bell ringing.

"Five." She rose her open hand.

"What level books can you read?"

"Level?"

"Thick ones, small ones, big words...?" Professor Clive was desperate, making a demonstration with his hands as an example to what he was asking.

"Picture books." Gray, Natsu, and Cana blinked at the revelation.

His hand brushing a few strands away from his forehead as he took a nervous inhale. "Can you three write?" Rouge and Flare shook their heads while Lucy nodded. "How much?"

"A little."

"Okay... You can go now." He said before leaving class; he needed to report this newly found information.

Rouge and Lucy simply stood and left class, while Flare sat all by herself staring at the book she couldn't read. She began flipping through the whole book endlessly.

Cana felt bad and decided to approach her, surprising her friends. She was surprised when Flare decided to get up and nearly throw the book to the side before leaving class.

_Was she frustrated that she couldn't read?_ _Or was it something else?_

"Cana, we should start going to class! Coach is going to be piss if we're late to his class!" Gray called to Cana, snapping out of her thoughts as she noticed Natsu was no longer in the room.

* * *

><p>"Who would've known that they would be attending class now?" Cana smirked at Natsu and Gray that stared dumbfounded at Zeref and Erza.<p>

"I actually wanted Luigi to come..." Natsu mumbled as he continued to stare at Erza, who took the closest sitting spot in the second row of the front. While Zeref sat at the far back, away from everyone.

"It's Lucy." Gray hissed at Natsu, all the while analyzing Zeref. Seeing has his dark eyes were dead in endless darkness. It actually gave him the chills and creeps at just _looking_ at him. He easily displayed 'killer' all over him without even trying. Suddenly, his eyes snapped to him that made him jump in surprise and fear. He quickly looked away, feeling all the while his gaze on him.

Cana found it cute on how Natsu and Gray seemed to have a crush on a Child Soldier. Even though they won't admit it and simply say it's curiosity.

She saw how Gray suddenly looked like someone just scared the dear life out of him. Seeing that Zeref was staring at Gray made her frown. Then his gaze settled on Natsu, who still staring at Erza; knowing multiple eyes on her, but didn't dare to pay attention to it. Finally, he settled his gaze on her in which she noticed he was the entropy of darkness itself. His look alone penetrated the deepest depths inside of her, sweating and paralyzed under his gaze. Feeling her life being sucked out of her when he finally cut the connection to stare at nothing ahead.

Fear.

It was the one coursing inside her system as her heart felt ready to burst in fire then shrink.

_Could this be terror I'm feeling? He only **looked**__ at me!_ She took a glance at him before diverting her gaze somewhere else. _If he's capable of making me feel fear by only look alone... Imagine him into action? Imagine him with a gun in hand. Imagine him staring- NO!_ Cana shook her head as slapped herself. _I can't let myself go to that direction. Right now, all they want is a new life. So, I can't ruin this for them all because of this stupid feeling in my chest._

_Rii~ing!_

The sound of a whistle made her jump in alarm, not aware that a few tears were escaping out of her eyes. Not aware that everyone was looking at her, for she did not do the jumping jacks with everyone. Not until a hand made her flinch and snap out of her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Coach Capricorn asked, his eyes masked thanks to those sunglasses of his. But his voice gave off concern.

Cana scanned her surroundings, alarmed. Nearly going paranoid as she became fully aware. _What? Just his look alone made me like this? What the fuck? T-This doesn't make sense! Why would I be scared of his eyes!? Or even go nearly paranoid because of this terror coursing inside me? Wait... If looks could _actually _kill... I would be dead. Maybe, if I was in such a panic state, I would've had died of a heart attack or just a stroke._

"Cana," Her head snapped back to Coach Capricorn. Suddenly feeling eyes penetrating on her. Those eyes making every nervous system inside her spike up more than its natural rhythm. _This is crazy! I can't see him looking at me, but I can **feel** him looking at me!_ She nearly screamed, but simply shook.

Her weird behavior made her two friends look at her in concern.

"I feel dizzy..." Cana said with a shaky breath.

Something that made her two friends look at her very worried. Her voice seemed to nearly crack in fear. But why?

Coach Capricorn sighed. Pulling out a green paper and giving it to her. "Go to the nurse. You don't look well." Cana nodded as she grabbed the paper and left the Gym like a zombie. That deeply made her friends worry even more for her. Cana never acts like that, so, why was she acting like that?

When Cana made it inside the girls lockers to change into her uniform, she fell to the ground with her knees to her chest. Her eyes wide as she finally felt the tears slipping out and down the floor.

_Out of all the Children of War, he is the most scariest of them all..._

"You think Cana is alright?" Natsu asked Gray who scowled.

"You ask the obvious question, dumb ass!"

"You-"

"Mr. Dragoneel and Mr. Fullbuster, I suggest you stop the useless blabbering and focus in class." The boys simply nodded, silently glaring at one another. "Alright, stretches first! Then we run in the track!"

* * *

><p>Lucy was currently learning how to cook. It was something exciting for females to learn; able to cook for the people you love, make delicious fresh homemade meals, decorate cute cakes, make cute decorations out of fruits, etc. Something to get excited. But to Lucy, Siergain, and Jackal, it was just food to eat. They knew how to cook meat on fire or eat it just plain raw when you were <em>that<em> desperate. The meat can be cow, dog, cat, rat, birds, or even iguanas. As long it moved, it was eatable. According to their commanders teaching them tracking, hunting, skinning, and cooking meat on fire. Of course, they had to learn how to make a fire to cook their food or keep themselves warm at night when someone was on watch or simply were out in the frontier with their squad.

Siergain has seen his commanders eating fancier and more appetizing food than what they ate. It looked so juicy, colored, and smelled fascinating. Looking and smelling made his stomach rumble in hunger all the time. He began to wonder if they were going to teach them how to cook that delicious dish that his commander always ate in his office.

Jackal simply did not know what other food are there beside the usual he had to eat for survival. He knew there was fancy food and simple food. But he just thought, why add all those useless looks and spices- according to Ms. Supetto on what's it called- when you are going to eat it. Plus it takes time and more work. Why not skip it all and just eat it?

"Since the three of you are beginners, I'll teach you the most simplest and easiest cooking that you won't even need a stove." At this, Siergain was very disappointed; even when he did not show it. He expected to learn those fancy foods, not the simple ones. "So, for this you will need either white bread or wheat bread, jam; of any kind, but we'll be using strawberry, peanut butter, and a knife." She pointed to each demonstration. Knowing it was for the best, she showed them a plastic knife. Although, in their hands, they can turn that plastic knife into a deadly weapon if they wanted to.

"I'll pass you the jam, peanut butter, and knives out to you," She began giving them said ingredients as she talked. "Now, which bread do you prefer, white bread," She held the white bread to them. "Or the wheat bread?" She rose her other hand that held the wheat bread.

What she got was no surprise. Just plain stares at both breads.

Ma'am Supetto decided to start teaching them how to cook after she learned what they were feeding them. Sure they built dorms especially for the Children of War for them to sleep in and bathe, but that didn't mean they also had to feed them school food. She knew the students here in Fairy Academy hate the food here in school and often brought there own lunches or bought food in pizza stands, Chinese food, tex-mex food, or Chik-fil-a. She was surprised they would still eat. Even clean the tray when they were done eating. Perhaps, to them is tasty and do not know the difference between fast food, frozen food, and freshly made food.

So, she has decided to teach them how to cook to know the difference in the art of cooking. Who knows! One of them might end up having the arts of cooking and becoming a famous chef someday.

"Tell you what, I'll let you taste the difference." She began opening the bag and taking out one single bread in each bag. Splitting it into evens of three, she gave the white bread first to them as they chewed. While they ate the white bread, she began splitting the wheat bread in evens of three. When they were done, she gave the wheat bread to them.

She noticed how Jackal and Lucy began to eat slower on the wheat bread; as if savoring the flavor carefully. While Siergain simply chewed on it with the most smallest cringe in between his eyebrows; the wrinkles bearly showing, but the slight tiniest and faintest outline that can be determine a wrinkle yet a shadow of an illusion the light was playing. Ma'am Supetto waited till all three were looking at her with that stoic expression.

"So, which one did you like?"

Lucy pursed her lips. Which looked pretty funny if you showed no emotion and displaying not one bit of expression with the lips twisting back to the side in a pursed manner. Jackal eyes simply went to the white bread then to the wheat bread and back again. Siergain though...

"White." He bluntly stated. He liked the flavor and fluffy whiteness. The wheat just felt plain yet no flavor. Plus he can feel different flavors that still tasted like the exact same flavor. If that didn't make sense, it was the only way to explain how he was feeling when he ate the wheat bread.

"Aright, white then." Ma'am Supetto hummed, giving him two slices of white bread. "Don't eat it." She said firmly. Getting a nod from him. "And you guys?" She turned back to the two teens.

"White." Jackal said.

"... Wheat." Lucy's response made both males turn to her with a centimeter of widen eyes. Surprised, is what Ma'am Supetto noticed.

"Why?" Siergain questioned her, although it sounded very flat coming from him.

It was silent that made Ma'am Supetto change the subject; if it weren't for Lucy speaking up again. "I don't know..." A whisper, but it was heard perfectly loud and clear to all three of them.

"Alright!" All three teens snapped out of their reverie and turned to look at Ma'am Supetto who began giving another two slices of white bread to Jackal then two slices of wheat bread to Lucy. "Now, grab one slice of your bread and open up your jelly," She began opening up her jelly. A loud _pop_ sounded the room as the inside revealed red gooey contents with black-like dots. "Your knife," She showed them her white plastic knife and dipped it inside the bread. "Get a knife-full of jelly then spread it on your bread." She showed them by spreading the delicious jam on her bread. Often dipping the knife back in the jam to get the missing angles she left off. When she was done, she looked up to them with a smile. "Now you try it."

_Pop... Pop, pop._

Those were the sounds of the jam opening with a loud _pop_. They copied Ma'am Supetto demonstration. Making sure they covered their bread in all angles with jam.

Once done, they looked at her.

Her smile widen. "Then you do the same to the peanut butter, _but_ with the other bread." She demonstrated as she took the same knife and opened the peanut butter, dipping in the creamy caramel-vanilla looking thing that smelt like nothing onto her clean bread. Siergain sniffed the jam before dipping the thing in his bread; he remembers the smell of sweet. He wondered how the peanut butter smelt like. "Now you do the same." She told them once she was done.

Lucy opened her peanut butter and had this odd feeling of sticking her finger in and lick it. Inwardly frowning, she dipped her knife in and began spreading it on her clean wheat bread. Jackal though, he sticked his tongue in the creamy substance. It somehow looked inviting, his eyes snapping to Ma'am Supetto who was giggling at him. His tongue still on the creamy soft substance as his saliva made way down his tongue, pooling the creamy peanut butter. Pulling back he sucked on his tongue as he tasted the flavor.

It was creamy and bland. Turning around, he spit the flavor out.

_Who the hell will eat this?_ His thoughts screeched as he eyed the peanut butter.

Siergain did not have not one single odd impulses on the creamy thing. The only thing he did was smell the peanut butter jar; which smelt like peanuts.

When all three of them were done what they were doing- much displeasure to Jackal- they waited patiently for what Ma'am Supetto will tell them next.

"Then you put your bread together," She saw how they followed. Smiling, "And you eat it." She gave a bite on her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Moaning at the flavor and how delicious the sandwich was; hoping it would make them take a bite of their sandwich or motivate them at the least.

Lucy took a bite. As soon as she took a bite, she paused. Mouth still on the sandwich as she slowly pulled away, munching slowly as she took in the flavors. Sweet and bland... Odd to mix, but delicious to eat. She took another, this time eating normally. Siergain bit on his sandwich as he ate slowly; savoring the flavors in his mouth as his saliva automatically began coating the bread. His tongue separating both layers as he took his time licking the inner surface before deciding to munch the whole thing.

Jackal though... He had a tough time wanting to eat it. He didn't like the peanut butter flavor. So, why would he eat something that he obviously did not like or enjoyed by one simple flavor on his tongue. What made this would woman think he would eat such a bland flavor? He prefer eating raw meat over this. Besides, raw meat ain't that bad once you get used to the constant metallic and copper taste and simply focus on the hunger in your stomach. You'll easily forget about the flavor and only be satisfied by the full inside your stomach.

But... Seeing the others eating their sandwich and Ms. Supetto staring at him, waiting for him to eat it. He inwardly growled, grabbing the sandwich he made and taking a bite off of it. Pausing from his chewing as he took a moment to savor the sweet bland mix. Chewing again, only slighter slower, he swallowed. Staring at his sandwich before biting it in again. Pretty soon, all three Child Soldiers finished their sandwich. Jackal licking his fingers like a child would if his face showed any emotion, but shown none.

Supetto smiled at them, looking at the clock by the far wall; as her smile slightly wavered.

"Well, now you can make sandwiches whenever you want! Next time, I'll teach you how to cook boil eggs and make a fruit salad." She smiled at them as Jackal and Siergain nodded at her while Lucy seemed lost in her own world. Ma'am Supetto clapped her hands, making Lucy snap out of her reverie with a twitch of her muscles, all of sudden ready to enter in combat mode as her eyes scanned rapidly the area she was at; in the kitchen. Suddenly remembering why she's there, she relaxed her posture and looked at Ma'am Supetto. "Time for you guys to prepare."

Getting the hint, they left to the back of the kitchen to wash their hands, mark their time-out, then leave to their next class or duty.

All the while, Supetto simply wondered if she could make them invoke emotions by the art of cooking. After all, they say homemade cooks brings people closer together in a table. So why not them?

* * *

><p><em>A loud ring blared the whole chaos that occurred in this blood filled streets. Constant dirt flying when bombs made contact with the wet floor, explosions flaring to the sides of her; nearly leaving her deaf. She saw how the civilians ran around in terror coating their faces, the blood falling down their skin from a wound they got or simply from someone else on them, their clothes dirtied and disheveled. Running around widely into the streets, not taking their time to pause and watch were that bazooka will fly to.<em>

_No. The idiots will run towards the buildings. Declaring it was the most safest place to protect them from the horrors that is occurring in the streets right now. Not even stopping to consider the thought if the bazooka makes contact with the building, shards of large jagged cement, wood, or metal will rip out of its constrains and collapse down. Either flying away from the impact or falling on top of the panicking and fearful humans. Crushing them under its weight. If some survived such act, they would die from starvation, dehydration, or from an illness if not taking out fast enough. Approximately three or five days, would be a good number for illness to develop. Starvation? Dehydration? A normal civilian won't be able to survive on water for possible four to five days. A trained soldier can survive without water for nearly a week, yet a civilian will need food. He/she will have to make a decision. But seeing how sensitive they are, they will never think about eating corpse meat just to have something inside their bellies to get enough strength and crawl out of their doom._

_As disgusting it sounds, it was basic survival._

_Even when the bazooka's flied from the horizon and connected with either certain buildings or cars, the people around it simply flew. They didn't soar to the sky like magic. They flew in different directions as their bodies tore open from the impact. The limbs flying everywhere, some did have a body intact or not even the body itself, some were simply sent flying like rag dolls and be met with the hard floor. A wet disgusting sound rang in the air, to only be swallowed by the chaos that continued to occur._

_I could easily feel the fire burning everywhere. The smell of heavy meat burning penetrated my nostrils with each breathing I took. It did not take a genius to know that meat burning could possibly a human being burned alive or is already dead._

_I should feel fear and terror at the mere sight. But I felt nothing. It felt like watching a live movie occur in front of me. A screen in which I was standing in the middle of it. The rifle gun laid in between my hands as its strap was slung on me. The other kids gazed at the scene, much like I was doing, with a relax yet guarded posture. One of them hand their rifle aimed, in case any of the civilians decided to come towards us and attack._

_But they wouldn't._

_They never would._

_Because they're too stupid. Because they have too much fear coursing in their veins that it doesn't allow them to think properly for themselves._

_Idiots the bunch indeed._

_Minutes passed and a young man came to inform our commander the number of people left alive and what they should do._

_Our commander simply spit to the side, a smile coating his features. Turning to us as my gaze never left the scenery._

_The scenery did indeed twist and twirled around me. Faced with heavy reality of pain, sweat, broken fractured mind, and the desire to kill._

_My eyes widening at the revelation of a distant memory I wanted to claw and go back to that hellish place and not experience _this_ hellish nightmare. A nightmare that clawed my back, arms, legs, hips... Tearing me inside out. Screams clogged inside my throat, the feeling of disgust ripped out of me in heavy pants of moans and groans, the need to look to the heavens and plead with tears of making it stop, eyes widening... Feeling the muscles stretching, afraid it will rip yet wanting it. If it will make my eyes fall from the place, I won't need to see this._

_But then who will take my hearing or sense away?_

_I want those gone too. I want it all gone. I want... I want... I want..._

**_Kill. Kill them... Kill them all..._**

_The darkest feeling pounding inside my like venom yet a fuel of life. Adrenaline coursing inside me with unknown power at the need to inflict pain, see them twist underneath me, see their eyes wide in fear, see how their life slips away from them... I want to hear their pitiful screams, I want to hear the last beat their breath gives away, I want to hear my own breathing in front of their dead corpses... I want to feel my heart beating with hate, I want to feel _alive.

Something shoved inside my mouth. Wanting to vomit it, but was forced to suck on it.

**_They need to die... You should kill them. _**

_Days pass and I have never saw the light of day or the stars at night. Always inside this place. Always inside this reeking, molded, dusty place... Nude. Always nude._

_Ready to be used a play thing when _they_ come tired from their long trip. And the dark thoughts? Stronger. More stronger. I wanted blood. More than my own freedom._

_Family and friends... Vanishing from my mind._

_I just want to see them die. I want... I need..._

_"**Blood... I need you all dead..."**_

A young teenage girl screamed from her bed. A scream that ripped the inner cores of many as she shattered glass with that dried voice. Her arms and legs tied to the bed to her sides as she constantly bucked her hips and head, wanting to rip her constrains to pieces. She screamed and screamed. Then laughed in a horrible twisted manner, her eyes maddening.

The nurses of the facility came to sterilize her, like usual. Ignoring her death threats. Holding her down when she tried to bite flesh from someone's arm, when she tried to scratch someone's skin off, when she tried to bash someone's head to the wall... A young girl who seemed un-repairable.

Once her breathing calmed, she fell into a deep slumber. The nurses leaving her inside that blank room.

Everything of her existence, blank and empty. Or so they thought.

"Another one?" A nurse asked another fellow nurse who looked mid-age.

"Yes. This one is worse than _those two._" He shook his head. "Feel sorry for her. She once ripped her own nails, saying it's not gone." He shook his head again with a small sad smile. "This girl is crazy than emotionless. If she had families, it's best they do not see her in this condition."

"Hm..." The woman pursed her lips. "No. 25 has a mother."

The man did a double-take. "What?"

"She will come tomorrow. Let's hope she doesn't try anything."

"T-th-that _monster_ has a mother? That emotionless killer who ripped three nurses apart with her bare hands and teeth? That one!?" He screeched. _This a mental institution! There is a reason why they were placed here first!_

"Yes, that one." She made to leave when he stopped her.

"May I ask the name of the mother?"

The woman eyed him for brief minutes before answering him. "Ur Mikolvich."

* * *

><p><strong>So... I hope I did not confuse you. The italics on the end was someone's memories that you'll know later. And... Do you know who is No.25? :)<strong>

**Anyways, I hope this was satisfying. As you can see, some do not know how to read or write. How did they know where to go from their schedules? Simply showing the teachers were to go next and memorizing the location.**

**Now... If you did not understand what was going on. It was brief implied rape on what was going on inside her memories and how to overcome such traumatic experiences by developing like a second persona or simply fueling herself in complete hatred and anger to keep herself moving. Reducing her emotions and throwing away her memories to not make her hope or dream of safe haven. Even when she's already safe.**

**Anyhoo!**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.^^**


	3. Different

**Welcome back to another chapter!**

**Answering:**

**xxchatonxx****: Yes. Number 25 is Ultear. :)**

**Ghost Reader:**** Thank you so much for your encouraging words. :) I hope you like this chapter as you've been enjoying the rest of this story.^^**

**Snowfairy1:**** Thank you!^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well now, brace yourselves! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><em>"To effectively communicate, we must realize that we are all different in the way we perceive the world and use this understanding as a guide to our communications with others."<em>

_-Tony Robbins_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Different.<strong>

NORMAL POV:

"How is she?" A nurse asked the other in a hush whisper, seeing how guards with rifle in arms surrounded from afar the girl who sat in the middle of an empty table.

"Good I guess." The man shrugged.

Her dark violet eyes staring at her finger tips as her long raven hair flowed down her back. Her finger nails blackened and dirtied by the numerous dirt stuck inside. She was done scratching the table to fill herself out of boredom. But now, she no longer knows what to do. _Imagine? Imagine how mother looks? How does she look like again?_ She tried hard to remember, but all she got was a hazy glimpse of what her mother must've looked like before... before... before what?

Why was she separated in the first place? Was it because her mother didn't love her and finally decided to take her back? Or was it something vital that she's missing that she hasn't over looked yet? What could it be?

"How long do you think she can join the others?"

The man snorted. "For the moment, she isn't ready to get mixed with the normal children. She'll possibly bash their heads over a misunderstanding. We need to fix her mental state. Her emotions are stable, but her mind isn't." He handed the nurse a folder, offering him to open it. "This girl self-tortures herself when her mind starts to crash. If you want an exact number, I'll say she needs a year and a couple of months to finally socialize with other kids her age."

"Jesus..." The man next to breathed, flipping through the file as he read and saw pictures of her body. "Why would she do this? What was she made to be for?"

"According to the psychological therapy, she was made to be a soldier and occasionally recruit other members. In other words, this girl was brainwashed to worship her commander and possibly let herself get molested all for _honor_." He air-quoted the word _honor_ to the nurse beside him, all along just staring at the back of the girl.

"So this girl, was...?"

"Yes." His eyes hardening at her back. "She was raped by more than one men at the same time."

The nurse shook his head in disbelief. "She's not infected?"

"Luckily no. Not like the others that we found. Some of the females haven't been touched yet. A lot of males carry diseases and take treatments for it."

"So, the boys were also raped..."

"No. They had sexual intercourse and got infected. Some of them aren't infected at all." He shrugged, taking the file back from his companion. "My guess, they must have likely taught them how to have sex by raping women."

"Sick bastards." The nurse face twisted in disgust. Not being able to imagine ten year olds and under forcing them to rape women.

Her head snapped when she heard footsteps coming from the west. Her eyes trained on that particular side as the guards straighten themselves, ready in case something goes wrong. A woman appeared behind the caged door that lead to the entrance of the commons in this facility. A facility were they separate the mentally ill with Children of War. But it does not change the fact, they are all placed in an asylum first before moved with normal children.

Finally her face is revealed when the door swings open slowly. The woman just standing there in the entrance with tears, relief, compassion, and love all over her face. Her short black hair reaching her neck, her small soft chin that seemed strong underneath, her sharp black eyes full of warmth and gentleness, her lips parted as if she wanted to speak, but couldn't.

Her eyes slowly widen bit by bit when the woman took each step forward. Towards her.

Both of them never breaking eye contact as the memories suddenly flowed inside her head, blaring her senses. Holding onto her head as she screamed at in pain, gasping and trembling while the woman looked alarmed in panic and pain. Pain to see her child acting like this, alarmed in fear of what was going on with her child.

_That time she did not know in the land they came to spend their vacations, was in turmoil over a certain rouge military organization that sabotage, kidnaps, kills, rapes, steals, and all the disgusting and horrible things they can do, just to built and strengthen their units. But all their soldiers are children, teenagers, and few adults. She did not know such a horrible fate will befall on her. She did not know meeting the boy in the market, would lead her to become a future Child Soldier. A future killer to never see her mother ever again._

_Ripped and stripped from freedom and humanity._

_Little Ultear at that time was wearing a clean white dress decorated with flowers, brown sandals, and a straw hat to shield her from the sun. She was in a market that is held outside in this sun day. In a market were you can find food, drinks, fresh fruits, fresh meats, clothes, accessories, pets, music, etc. She thought it was wonder to see so many lively aspects and colors, be able to breathe the fresh air of the country and foreign side. She loved how the cold air brushed her skin. In her opinion, it was the perfect weather._

_Her mother was currently somewhere in the market buying something. Saying it's a surprise. And because she did not want to get busted with the surprise, she decided to explore the area. Occasionally entering in may stalls of animals or parrots inside their cage; squawking, barking, mewing, and talking._

_She continued wandering in many stalls until she bumped into a boy. Both of them fell on their bottoms at the impact as Ultear yelped in pain. She got up dusting herself to see the boy looking around wildly. A long machete knife strapped next to his hip and passing down his knee caps, a short rifle in his chest hanging from a strap swung on him, and his attire dirtied with mud; his shirt looked ready to fall of him by just how skinny and bony he was._

_"Are you okay?" Her voice seemed to snap him out of his state. All of sudden tackling her to the ground again with his elbow squeezing her neck, nearly choking. His eyes ablaze in paranoia as he scanned her quickly and thoroughly. The people that saw him and _knew_ what he was screamed. Alarming the people as they began packing their things viciously, local shoppers running away with bags in hand; away from the market and into their cars. All the while, little Ultear did not understand what was going on._

_Suddenly she was pulled forward by the same boy who tackled her down. His eyes still wide in panic, "Run! You hear me? Run! Just run!" He shook her, trying to get the message across only scaring her._

_She jumped along with the boy when sounds of gun shots blared the place. Suddenly shaking in fear, the only thought that flew into her head was her mother. She wanted to take off running to find her mother, but she also didn't want to leave this fear stricken boy. Even if he did terrified her, she felt bad._

_"W-what about you?" She managed to say. The boy turned to her, bewildered by her response._

_Loud blaring painful screams sounded as she saw people dress in military outfits and... Her eyes widen. _Are those kids? Why are they holding weapons? What are they shooting? _She was pulled forward, a hand holding onto her own. Glancing up, she saw the boy was pulling her somewhere around the stalls. In an attempt to hide her from the chaos._

_But even with the instincts drilled inside him, he did not notice a certain Child Soldier caught him. The child shoot at him. Injuring his arm as little Ultear's eyes widen at the sudden blood dripping out of his wound. What alarmed and surprised her more was when he shot back with his rifle. Seeing for the first time death. Seeing for the first time a child getting shot in the head, his body falling limp as the gun slips from his grasp; making him look like he's lying behind a table stall._

_Little Ultear screamed at the sight. Wanting to pull her hand away from the boy's tight grasp, but couldn't. He continued to pull her, but was suddenly interrupted by another flare of bullets. Forcing both of them to fall to the floor, not to get hit by the bullets. The boy automatically pulled his rifle and shot the shooter by his legs. The shooter fell, but the boy wasn't satisfied. He continued to shoot until there was enough holes in his body. All the while little Ultear was terrified at what she was seeing. And now dearly wished to be reunited with her mother._

_Right when the boy wanted to get up, he was suddenly knocked down and dragged away. Ultear was also dragged away by the legs as she let a scream for help in fear. Pulling her up to stand on her feet, but holding onto her as she was pulled away from the market and into a clearing were other children around her age or maybe lower were standing with blank looks, rifle in hands. Some were stained with blood on their clothes as their machetes gleam with red, dripping down to the muddy floor._

_"Do you know what kind of trouble you caused boy?" A man with long black hair smiled with malice as his words were laced in hate and anger. He was handsome with those dark eyes speaking death in utter volumes made little Ultear cower in fear at his presence. She wanted to run, but was scared. She began to notice there was other kids held captive just like her._

What are they going to do with me?_ She asked herself. Her heart beating in turmoil as she tried to convince herself it is a bad dream. Soon she'll wake up and see her mother and her inside their hotel room. Both laughing over her bad dream and eat delicious strawberry pancakes for breakfast. _Yes. This must be all a dream._ She convinced herself._

_She gasped when she saw the boy who got shot was on his knees glaring at the man._

_"I fed you, trained you, gave you knowledge," The man talked as he circled the boy glaring at him. "And this, is how you pay me? Do you not have an ounce of gratitude for everything I've given you?" He grabbed the boy's chin harshly._

_"You gave me blood. I want life." The boy spat in the man's face. The man pulled back with that sweet smile portrayed on him, wiping his cheek off the boy's spit._

_The man chuckled, slapping the boy in the face. A nasty crack sounded as the boy spat blood. Those eyes never losing his anger and rage towards the man._

_"Traitors must always pay the price." The man sighed sadly. Pulling out his gun, aiming for the boy's head as little Ultear's eyes widen in horror. "Any last words?" The boy's gaze landed on little Ultear who was startled at the contact. The man noticed, a sick sweet smile spreading farther into those thin lips of his._

_"I'm sorry." His words laced in guilt, sadness, and resemblance. Something that little Ultear did not understand and will soon feel what he felt in that moment. Sympathy and longing for the life that was ripped away from you._

_A loud bang rang the clearing as little Ultear saw the boy die in front of her. Her mouth open, letting out a scream and the horrible truth of something._

_She will never see her mother after this._

Suddenly, Ultear's chair was thrown backwards as she tackled her mother down to the floor. Alarming the gaurds as they stepped in, gun pointed already in her direction as the nurses rushed in with straps and a mask; so she won't bite people. But the woman, the mother of Ultear, simply listened to how her daughter shook on her, how her daughter cling onto her, how her daughter cried on her, how her daughter whispered out, "mother" to her. Over and over and over again.

It shocked the nurses greatly.

"Those... That's the first words she ever spoke since being here!" Exclaimed a nurse.

Ultear continued to poor the longing words she wanted to see, hear, feel, and smell again. Her mother is here. And she was happy. Ur simply smiled and hugged her lost daughter that was claimed dead, now found alive as an ex-Child Soldier. Both mother and daughter laid on the floor hugging, seeing there was no threat. The guards retreated back to a safe distance while the nurses sat on close tables. Watching the duo from afar.

"With this," spoke the nurse that caught the other nurse attention. "She might join the others in a couple of months with new treatment."

The man simply looked at the two women. "Perhaps you are right."

* * *

><p>There was so many noises everywhere that baffled her senses; couldn't concentrate on what to listen or what to ignore. All of them mixing into one: voices of the children in this room, voice of the woman who is called her teacher of the whole day, clattering of their hands slapping the tape or placing items on the table, clapping of glee and some to gain attention, stomping of demands or simply marching what a soldier would do, multiple of different octaves turning to the most annoying noises a human could do with their mouths; whistling, popping their lips, flicking their tongues out like snakes, etc., talking... So many of that. Everyone is young here, their voices a shrill; full of cheer as their eyes squeaked in sparkles.<p>

All of this made her feel on edge. Tightly gripping the sides of her desk as she tried to control her breathing, staring down at her blank white paper as sweat slowly began to form on her body as her teeth grind together to keep herself from growling out. Her knuckles turning white as her eyes were widening more and her pupils becoming large in paranoia. Her breathing started to come out in short gasps as she tried to block all these noises at once, but slowly this cheerful atmosphere swirled to the dark battles she's seen and felt in those small amount of years.

Their annoying noises becoming more like barking orders, their loud blaring hands becoming in recharging our ammunition, their stomps sounding more like bombs making contact, their cheery atmosphere of delightful squeals turning into twisted screams of pain as she saw everything turning into a village than a classroom. A village were many bodies laid and burned, blood decorating the floor into lovely red in a place were only plain colors exists, the women running all about as she gunned them down. She remembers how their bodies sounded when they ripped from the high impact rifle in her hands; how they looked as if they were shaking their shoulders with each impact, glorious red spraying out of them like confetti.

A nightmare to see, but a beauty to see to those who feel nothing.

A young man came into the room with tea on his hand as he noticed the girl he's supposed to be looking over was acting strangely at the far corner of the class. Her posture bent forward as she shook, knuckles white as she clung onto the sides of the desk; nearly afraid of breaking the desk, her breathing in rags of gasps. Then it clicked.

Setting the tea on a nearby table, he made some hand gestures to catch the young teacher's attention, who caught it. Her eyes glancing nervously at the Child Soldier at the far back. Just one look made her escort the other children out to play outside, leaving only the Child Soldier with the young man.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he walked to the child. Gently placing his hand on her back as she stiffen at the sudden warmth.

"They're gone. So, relax, okay?"

Just hearing his voice made her relax. Slowly releasing her death grip on the desk, straightening herself up as she let her hands rest on top of the desk. Her brown eyes, dull and lifeless, continued to stare at the blank sheet of paper.

He sighed again. Taking a seat next to her as she did no such movement, glancing at the unopened crayon box and markers. "Did they tell you to draw something?"

She nodded.

"What is it?"

She turned to him, letting her lifeless eyes pour onto the hazel eyes he possesses. She cut the connection by dropping her gaze down to his large strong hands.

"Draw family." She whispered out. His eyes soften as he caught the longing of a family and possibly friends.

"Then let's create a new one." He smiled gently at her, getting the un-open crayons as he took out a black crayon. Her blue hair whipped behind as her head snapped at him with wide eyes. Another new reaction that he got from her; and this one seems priceless. He had this urge to laugh at her, but simply bit his tongue to disable him in doing so; although, that didn't stop his smile to grow into a grin. "So, I'm going to draw myself, then you can draw yourself." He pointed to the side of the paper as he spoke.

Her wide eyes slowly dropped to empty yet calculated look on him. "Why?"

Doranbolt, the young man, blinked at her question. Knowing full well what she means as he took a moment to answer her question.

"Nobody deserves to be alone. Besides, I'm here. If we create a new one, you'll never be alone again."

Her stare bore onto him as he took her gaze head on. The silence becoming heavy as the minutes continue to tick by.

"Would you leave me?"

Doranbolt knew that one day he will leave her. He was assigned for this job to house and guide the Child Soldier for the mean time. Being the youngest of all the Children of War, her parents confirmed dead, any relatives gone... This girl was basically alone in this world. And he being in-training to become a future Peacekeeper, was given a simple task for that one day, this girl can get adopted into a family that will love her and fill her with the life she once had; before it was ripped away.

At first it was a job... But now, he felt guilty. In some cases, he was willing to go to the Head Quarters to ask if he can become the foster parent of the Child Soldier, but knew they will reject the offer head on. Peacekeepers are meant to track, find, and end the sinister crimes of organizations. A job like that is life-risking and can put in danger your family and friends. Therefore, mainly the whole population of Peacekeepers tend to cut off ties with their families just to protect them. Even he knew the risks, but now he doesn't know what is risky and what is truth.

"I would never leave you. That's a promise." He patted her head as he saw the most tiniest spark of life enter her brown dull eyes. He felt guilty yet happy that he's able to make her form expressions and slowly peel away the horrors that were drilled into her. Guilty... But this guilt will later be stomped. He doesn't know how he'll do it, but he will try to keep the promise alive.

"Mr. Doranbolt?" Doranbolt looked up to see the Ms. Mary at the door, the teacher of the class. "Do you mind if we talk?"

"Ah, no." He got up. Leaving the small Child Soldier by herself in class. "What is it?"

"How long is she going to be here? I don't want to endanger my students with a Child Soldier." _Ah... More of these cases..._ Doranbolt inwardly snorted.

"We need to determine her educational level and intellectual intelligence as well. For how long? I can not say. She needs to participate in the class, but it seems your students make her nervous and very uncomfortable. _For that_, may I ask if there is someone willing to teach after school? Perhaps make a test on her IQ?" Doranbolt emphasized the words _for that_ when Ms. Mary tried to cut him off; trying to defend her students have nothing to do with the situation.

Ms. Mary thought about it.

"I can recommend you someone. But she'll have to stay here a few more weeks before he comes back from his vacations. In mean time, I can _try_ and see were her reading, writing, and communication skills lay at."

Doranbolt sighed. "Don't try. Do it. Is that all?"

Ms. Mary feeling slightly insulted, nodded briskly.

Doranbolt nodded, walking back into the classroom and taking a seat next to Wendy; who was busy drawing what looked like his townhome. Staring at her as she continued to work on her master piece.

_I promised I won't leave you... Even if I'm scared of failing._

* * *

><p>There was very few males taking a breather on the bleachers with their hair sticking on their skin. The clothes sticking onto their sweaty skin, outlining their well sculpted muscles that many females from both the track team and nearby students passing by drool at just thought of them naked. Displaying their goodness body in front of them was enough to sent them in la la land. Some of that few female students continued to look at the remaining males running around the track as Coach Scorpio marked on his clipboard how many laps the Child Soldiers ran.<p>

The males from Fairy Academy simply awed at their high physical endurance or encouraged them to work harder in sports. Such as, staying in shape! Develop a nice body just like the Child Soldiers so that also the girls can drool at them.

One of them decided to be funny and just collapse right after the finishing line with a heavy thud on his tummy. Smoke clouds flying in all directions around him as Zeref passed by him, paying no attention to him as he focused on his energy and breathing.

"Who was the one that collapsed?" Mirajane asked her friends as Ms. Aquarius decided to answer her; since she was sitting right next to her.

"That will be Leo Stellar."

"Ha! Loser!" Natsu laughed. "How many laps did he ran?"

"Ninety-eight laps." Ms. Aquarius threw him a smirk as the entire crew mouth's dropped, eyes popping open at the shock.

"Damn..." Cana blinked at Leo, who continued to lay there on the track; playing opossum.

"Wait! How many did the others ran?" Gray jabbed a finger to the other male Child Soldiers sitting on the bleachers while Elfman yelled out: "You're the man! As a man, you have earned my respect!"

Ms. Aquarius huffed. "Macbeth ran seventy-two laps, Rouge ran seventy-six laps, Jackal ran eighty-three laps, Jellal ran eighty-three laps, and Leo ran ninety-eight laps."

"Are you trying to make them run 100 laps!?" Elfman and Natsu screeched. "This is a school full of students that can do 50 laps! Not 100! That's military!"

"You do realize they're Child Soldiers?" Levy gave a you-know look at her two friends. "I'm sure they can run more laps than that."

"Wait, what about the girls? Have they run too?" Lisanna asked Ms. Aquarius when she saw the females of Children of War at the far corner of the field, carrying towels.

"No. They will run tomorrow." Ms. Aquarius responded as she saw her beloved boyfriend jabbing something on his clipboard before looking back at the three remaining male Child Soldiers running in the track.

"Oh." Lisanna hummed as she stole a glance to see Natsu gazing at Lucy. Feeling a tightening on her chest at just the sight. Cana saw the small look then looked towards Natsu and Gray, both looking at Lucy in awe. Like how children first see something fascinating and just can't take their eyes off of it.

Suddenly, Coach Capricorn jogged up to the four female Child Soldiers, telling them something before jogging off somewhere. Erza seemed to split from the group and walk towards the track, stopping just a bit to let Siergain pass through before walking up ahead to the still-playing-opossum, Leo. Grabbing him by the ankle single-handedly and dragged him away from the track.

"What the hell? Does she not know how to wake up her own comrade?" Levy flabbergasted at the sight.

"Maybe she needs help. I mean, he could be heavy." Lisanna pointed.

Once Leo was off the track, Erza dropped his ankle and left him there; laying on the grass.

"Well, that's cold." Cana frowned.

"I expected them to treat each other with care and all..." Natsu grumbled, slowly his eyes travelling back to Lucy. Who was sitting next to Flare on the other side of the bleachers, where the other male Child Soldiers were at.

"So, what's the purpose of them running in the track?" Gray asked Ms. Aquarius, who sighed.

"To see were their stamina lies, their endurance, and physical built overall. Since we saw their stamina could be a huge difference between what a normal child has and a Child Soldier holds. It also shows the amounts of drilling the organizations placed in them. You can say in short, we want to see their limits. Therefore, we'll be making many tests before giving them the proper classes to bend in both normal and Child Soldier."

"Our classes are going to change?" Gray gulped as Elfman yelled: "A man takes anything head on!"

Ms. Aquarius shrugged. "Those who do not have much physical stamina will be placed with the normal kids, although, we'll level the classes to the criteria of a Child Soldier customs."

"And those that have much stamina?" Mirajane asked.

Ms. Aquarius was quiet for a while. Probably mentally discussing whether she should tell them the truth or not, to only settle down on the truth. "Very little physical classes they'll have. Instead, they'll be focused on attending normal classes and mental classes."

"Mental?" Levy spit her drink out in shock. Hoping it isn't what she's thinking.

"You mean some of them are insane!?" Natsu yelled in shock.

Ms. Aquarius slapped Natsu with her magazine rolled into a staff. "No, they're not. By mental classes I meant basic learning abilities. Some of them can't read, write, or know even properly talk. Their knowledge is extremely limited; because of this, some choose not to talk and only communicate by basic gestures. Their way of proper introductions or even informing one another is military. They'll need to know how to communicate properly with civilians and normal children that of their age as they grow with this knowledge.

"On the normal classes category, we'll place them inside Health classes to learn about saving lives and types of illnesses they'll need to watch out in the future. If everything still works out okay, we'll start making them attend science and math classes. Literature however, would never occur unless one of them happens to have good photographic memory or even fast learning skills to enter regular Literature classes."

"Would they have time for all that?" Cana mumbled, blinking when Ms. Aquarius heard her.

"Of course. We gave them time schedules to see if they have the capacity to multi-task, which they can. They're good in managing time, working hard and fast, multi-tasking over multiple things, and all that stuff. They might replace the janitors and cooks; since I heard someone is teaching them how to cook already." Ms. Aquarius snickered while the others blinked at the revelation. "But that's not going to happen," A genuine smile spread on her face as she looked upon the two remaining Child Soldiers running. "Here, they are victimized students looking for a brighter future. A place willing to give that opportunity to them."

"Victimized? Why not volunteering? Many Child Soldiers volunteered to become a killer." Levy huffed, crossing her arms as she glared at the Children of War.

Ms. Aquarius laughed, although, it was a pained laugh. "Well, you certainly can't see beyond the empty cup."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lisanna asked for Levy as said person opened her mouth only to shut it when Lisanna voiced her question aloud.

She was quiet. This time, Cana believed, Ms. Aquarius was ignoring them. Mirajane noticed there was only two in the track field and frowned; not knowing how she didn't notice. "How many laps did Siergain ran?"

Ms. Aquarius glanced down at her clip board.

"One hundred laps."

At this, everyone frowned.

"Weren't they suppose to run one hundred laps?" Gray asked.

"I never said that." Ms. Aquarius huffed with a roll of her eyes. "They're suppose to run till they feel tired. That's how we see were their stamina lies."

Everyone hummed.

Finally, they saw Laxus dropped. Breathing heavily as he walked to where the others were at. He seemed to be dragging his feet rather than walking normally, forcing himself with a prideful stance despite him being heavily exhausted. The temptation of throwing himself onto the ground (much like how Leo did) and stay there to relax his tense and sore muscles; but his pride and stubbornness just get's in the way.

"So, Laxus ran one hundred too?" Natsu asked this time. Deciding to talk after staring _too_ much at Lucy; not wanting to be viewed as a creepster by said girl.

"One hundred one." Ms. Aquarius corrected.

"They are real men..." Elfman crossed his arms with a nod.

"I think I'll die before I even make it to a hundred." Cana hummed as Lisanna agreed with her.

"I'll probably survive seventy laps." said Mirajane.

"Pssh! I can do a hundred! How hard can it be?" Natsu laughed as he looked away.

"Makes me wonder just what type of drilling they had and learned." Gray mumbled that made the others think about what he said.

Finally, Coach Capricorn and Coach Scorpio had to make Zeref stop running because it seems he was going to still continue after the one hundred ten lap. When Coach Capricorn announced they can drink water, all the boys of Children of War got up to fetch their fresh water bottles. One of them taking off their shirts and using it as a make-shift hat. Because of this, Cana and Mirajane got an eye-candy on his body along with the other females watching the scene- all except Levy, of course.

"Now that's what I call a man..." Cana purred, eyeing Jellal's body up and down; earning herself some looks from her male friends.

"Woof..." Mirajane agreed when Laxus also took off his shirt. Eyeing that fine sculpted muscles ripping and coated with sweat, nearly sending her on the edge of wanting to run her hands down his body as she flushed in embarrassment for thinking such things.

"Well, I guess we should start leaving now that it's over." Gray sighed, grabbing his backpack as he glanced at his phone, checking the time.

"Yeah..." Lisanna agreed. Not moving from her spot as she stared at her big sister eyeing Laxus like a piece of meat. "See you, Gray."

"I think I'm staying for a bit." Natsu said, glancing at Lucy before looking away quickly when she caught his gaze.

"If my sisters are staying, then so do I." Elfman said with a puff of his chest, earning him a smile from his friends.

"Well I am leaving," Levy sighed, grabbing her bag as she walked down the bleachers. "Have a safe trip back home, do your homework, and good-bye." She waved, walking towards the exit of the track field.

Cana sighed. "She'll get over it. Anyways, I'm also staying. I wanna see if I can get the chance to feel their body." She gave a sly smirk as she eyed the boys mischievously.

Gray and Natsu rolled their eyes at that response. With a shake of his head, he waved. "See you guys."

"Bye!" They all waved as he also went towards the same direction were Levy went.

After a couple of minutes, the Strauss siblings finally left along with Natsu. Leaving only Cana as she decided to get a water bottle, due to the fact she was thirsty and ran out of booze, sadly. Walking over to the lone stand where the water bottles are at, grabbed a water bottle, only to drop with a shock, bewildered gasp at the sight before her.

Without even thinking, she reached over; touching the painful looking old scars that made her cringe in pain at just the sight. Decorated all this person's back as if he's been whipped or burned with something to look like _this_. At just sensing or feeling the tips of her fingers on his back, his body tensed then in a lightning flash, he held Cana in a choking manner; glaring the life out of her with eyes that pulled out anger and hatred. But then melted back to the emotionless gaze as he released her, identifying who she was; classifying her as a non-threat.

He made to leave, but Cana couldn't stop herself when the words spill out from her mouth.

"What happened to you?"

He paused, complementing if he should tell her or not. He sighed, telling her and keeping it in won't change anything either way.

"Punishment."

"For what?"

Despite the previous fear she felt when he put her on death lock, she felt concern, compassion, and pity. She was curious. And it seems their hidden story just pulls her closer to them.

"For not being able to pull the trigger."

Her heart tighten when she saw Macbeth walking away, back into the Gym were the cool air is at.

She looked up to the sky, her fist tightening. "You are wrong. I can _see_ them clearly." She whispered out when she remembered Ms. Aquarius words. Her eyes focusing on the doors of the Gym then how her father behaves around them. _And yet, I do nothing, but watch. _She shook her head. _It's time for me to change. It's time for everything to change from now._

* * *

><p><strong>So... I hope you liked this chapter. :)<strong>

**Introduction of Wendy! Yay! How do you guys like her situation? Since she is the youngest member and had little training, she is able to pull up emotions unlike the others. Despite what she saw, in her case, it is classified soft. She isn't that broken, but she does need some fixing; only in the mental department.**

**And the track thing... A human person can survive those numerous amounts of laps. You will not die unless you don't have _good_ breathing control, not drink enough water, or the track is bloody large. This track is just how a normal high-school track looks like. It's not Olympics track or anything of that. Just a heads up.**

**Anyhoo!**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.^^**


End file.
